Could it be?
by timmy4
Summary: Lizzie may like Gordo , Gordo may like Lizzie could it be? FINALLY UPDATED R
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1 -The digital bean and Kate being mean.  
  
Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo sat down at their usual table at the digital bean after school. Gordo sat across from Lizzie thinking, "god she looks good and she doesn't even have to try wait what am I thinking she's my best friend.". They talked about their first day of being in high school. "Thank goodness we all had the same classes or we I would have been lost a million times! Exclaimed Lizzie. Me too said Miranda. Gordo just sat there deep in thought about the events of the day. You okay Gordo asked Lizzie and Miranda after not hearing Gordo talking. Yea I'm fine I'm just thinking. About what? Asked Lizzie. Nothing said Gordo just our first day in high school.  
  
They went home after Gordo had finished his curly fries. As they were walking out the door Kate walked in. Oh if it isn't the dorky trio exclaimed Kate. Miranda usually would have said some thing but Gordo said something first. "you know what Kate how would you like it if we picked on you it wouldn't feel good so you should just shut the hell up! And say your sorry." said Gordo venting his anger of Kate picking on them. Kate stuttered a sorry and walked of not saying anything. WOW Gordo that was awesome said Lizzie and Miranda together. Thank you said Gordo blushing. You are awesome Gordo thought Lizzie. Wait what am I thinking said Lizzie to herself.  
  
Gordo went home and got a shower and went to bed thinking of what he thought at the digital bean and what he had said to Kate. Lizzie went home and showered was thinking about what she had thought about Gordo. Did she like him or did she jus think it out of confusion? She didn't know.  
  
The next day they all met up at school and they got their stuff out of their lockers and headed off to class. Well it will be better today hectic but a little bit better said Gordo to the sleepy Lizzie McGuire and Miranda Sanchez. Yea it'll be better they said. The week passed slowly but finally it was Friday. Everyone rushed out of the school to go home. hey ya'll wanna go to the park this after noon? Asked Gordo. No I can't Gordo my abuela is in town. I can Gordo said Lizzie. Okay meet me at the park in a few.  
  
A/N: Hey thank you for reading so far read and review I will update soon. And read tawny's stories they are awesome till next time this is Joey signing out 


	2. the park and miranda in the middle

Chapter Two- the park and Miranda in the middle  
  
Lizzie went home and dropped of her book sack and got a snack before heading to the park with Gordo. She slipped on her tennis shoes and headed out the door.  
  
Gordo went home dropped off his book sack and got his video camera he always brought it wherever he could. He loved to bring it to the park. He walked out the door and headed to the park.  
  
The met at the park about 10 minuets. Hey Gordo said Lizzie. Hey Lizzie said Gordo. They walked around the park and just talked filmed the leaves and everything and mean while Gordo was thinking about Lizzie he couldn't keep his mind off of her. He suddenly realized he David "Gordo" Gordon had feelings for his best friend Lizzie McGuire. He didn't know what to say he wanted to tell Lizzie but he didn't know how she felt at the time he was doubtful she even considered him as more than just her camera loving dorky best friend. He had had theses feelings before he had just realized that he had had them again but stronger than ever.  
  
They stopped at the churro and popcorn stand in the park Gordo got him and Lizzie A large popcorn and two churros. "you didn't have to pay Gordo!" said Lizzie. "yes but I did anyway" said Gordo in reply. "Plus I wanted to." He added. Thank you said Lizzie. "no problem." said Gordo.  
  
Lizzie thought to her self "since when did Gordo become so sweet?" She thought to herself "was she starting to like Gordo?" She didn't know she had to talk to Miranda tonight.  
  
They went home and when Lizzie got to her house she put on her pajamas and went in her room to call Miranda. "hello" said Miranda "hey Miranda it's me Lizzie." "Hey girl" said Miranda. What's up? She added. "Miranda don't think I've gone crazy but I think I like Gordo." said Lizzie" "O MY GOD LIZZIE this is so big!!!" said Miranda. "I know" said Lizzie. But he seems a lot sweeter lately. "so what happened at the park today?" Miranda asked. "o nothing much we just walked around and talked and he bought me some popcorn and a churro. I told him he didn't have to pay but he said he did any way and that he wanted to." Said Lizzie in one breath.  
  
"Lizzie I think he likes you ya'll would look so good together. Come on you got to tell him something. Said Miranda. "I don't know said Lizzie. I think he's sweet and all but I just don't want to ruin mine and Gordos friendship." Said Lizzie. "well I think ya'll are made for each other." I got to go Lizzie you better tell gordo or I will be mad.. bye" then Miranda hung up.  
  
Gordo went and picked up his phone and dialed Miranda's number. "hello" said Miranda. "hey Miranda it's me Gordo I need to talk to you." Said Gordo. "What about?" asked Miranda. "okay you know how I told you that I liked Lizzie well I still do and my feelings are getting stronger and I don't know what to do I am so confused." Said Gordo glad to finally get it off his chest. "Gordo, Gordo, Gordo you know what you have to do." Said Miranda.  
  
"Yea easier said than done though" replied Gordo. "you've got a point Gordo but tell me what you would say to yher so you can practice." Said Miranda. Okay said gordo here it goes.  
  
Lizzie I have liked you for a really long time and I want to let you know how I feel. When I'm around you I'm nervous I can't stop thinking about you I don't know what to do. You are my angel from cloud nine. You are what I look forward to evry day and I couldn't live with out you . I am absolutely head over heels in love with you Lizzie McGuire. I have loved ever since I could see ever since I saw you ever since I could think. You take my breath away. Would you like to go out with me some time? And if we did go out and it didn't work I wouldn't want any thing to change. I would happy just with you in my life.  
  
"how was that Miranda you think it would work? Asked Gordo. "WOW Gordo that was sweet I think Lizzie will love it I think she may feel the same way ya'll are meant for each other. " said Miranda. "really " said Gordo. "Really said Miranda. "you have to do something soon." I know" said Gordo "but as I said easier said than done." Said Gordo  
  
"Gordo I have to go bye." Said Miranda "bye Miranda" said Gordo.  
  
Gordo who was feeling slightly nervous was going to tell Lizzie tonight if he could. Gordo picked up his phone and dialed Lizzie's number. "Hello" said Lizzie "hey Lizzie it's me Gordo. Said Gordo. "Hey Gordo" said Lizzie who suddenly sat up in her bed. "Hey Liziie I have to tell you something said Gordo. "what is it Gordo?" asked Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie I have liked you for a really long time and I want to let you know how I feel. When I'm around you I'm nervous I can't stop thinking about you I don't know what to do. You are my angel from cloud nine. You are what I look forward to every day and I couldn't live with out you . I am absolutely head over heels in love with you Lizzie McGuire. I have loved ever since I could see ever since I saw you ever since I could think. You take my breath away. Lizzie McGuire will you be my girlfriend? And if you don't want to I wouldn't want anything to change I can't live without you in my life.  
  
Lizzie was shocked she didn't know what to say. "Liz you there?" asked Gordo "yea I'm here." Said Lizzie. "hey Gordo what time is it?" asked Lizzie. "It's 7:00" said Gordo. " Hey Gordo do you think you could come over?" asked Lizzie "sure said Gordo "see you in five." Said Gordo.  
  
As Gordo walked over to Lizzies he became nervouse he had just told his best friend that he loved her and he didn't know whether she hated her or not. He arrived at Lizzies and knocked no one answered so he slipped in and went and checked Lizzies room. She was in the sitting on her bed. "O hey Gordo" said Lizzie "um hi Lizzie said Gordo. "I hoped I didn't Gross you out by what I said on the phone. Said Gordo. "no I wasn't" said Lizie. " in fact I have something to say myself" said Lizzie "what ?" said Gordo. Lizzie walked over to Gordo and kissed him deeply on the lips. She pulled away and said " Gordo I feel the exact same way" and yes I will go out with you I wouldn't want it any other way.  
  
They talked about how long they had liked each other and that they didn't want it to make Miranda un happy but Miranda said they should get together in the first place. It was 11:o clock when Gordo went home. He was going to go out with Lizzie on a date tomorrow and he couldn't wait. When Gordo went home he got in his pajamas and went to bed the happiest man alive. Lizzie lay down in her bed and went to sleep the happiest woman alive.  
  
A/N: hey thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm sorry this chapter was so long but I just couldn't stop writing will update soon. Later. O yes and read another one of my favorites authors stories her pen name is GordosGirlie. Until next time this is joey signing out. 


	3. The date

Chapter 3  
  
Gordo woke up got dressed he put on his baby blue shirt that had in white letters future director on it, and he put on his corduroy kaki cargo pants with his blue and white high top converse shoes and headed over to Lizzie's house it was almost time to pick her up.  
  
Lizzie was getting ready for her date with Gordo. she was excited. She put on a white shirt that had princess written across it in purple letters. And she put on her black hip huggers and then she put on her white adiidas shoes.  
  
She went down stairs and was fixing to sit down when the door bell rang. Lizzie went to open it and it was gordo. "Hey Gordo you look good" said Lizzie. "hey there yourself Lizzie you don't look too bad eithier." Replied Gordo "you ready to go?" asked Gordo. "yea: said Lizzie.  
  
As Lizzie and Gordo walked to town Gordo slipped his hand inside of Lizzie's and Lizzie squeezed his hand gently. "so were are we going for our date Gordo?" asked Lizzie. "you'll see it's a surprise, and trust I think you will like it." Replied Gordo.  
  
"okay" said Lizzie who fully trusted Gordo. they went to the mall and they went to a store where u can sing to songs and make a video out of them. Gordo went and sat Lizzie down Gordo went and stood in front of the camera and put to song he wanted on and he began to sing. The song by Elvis called "can't help falling in love"  
  
Wise men say only fools rush in but I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you. Like a river flows surely to the sea darling so it goes some things are meant to be take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you. Like a river flows surely to the sea darling so it goes somw things are meant to be. Take my hand take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you. For I can't help falling in love with you.  
  
As the song finished Gordo put the mic back in the stand. Lizzie just smiled for that's all she could do for the moment. "that was amazing Gordo" said Lizzie. She leaned towards Gordo and gave him a soft kiss. "Dank ooo" Gordo mumbled then correcting him self he said "thank you Lizzie I loved that.".  
  
The owner walked over to them and asked them if they could sing a certain song and that he would record the tape of them singing it for free. They agreed. The man told the what song it was. It was called " endless love" by Mariah carey and luther vandros. "oh I love that song " said lizzie. "I love it too." Said Gordo. and the song started.  
  
Gordo: My love There's only you in my life The only thing that's right Oh yeah  
  
Lizzie: My first love (yeah) You're every breath that I take You're every step I make  
  
both: (Oh) And I (And I) I want to share All my love with you, hey yeah No-one else will do (mh) And your eyes (your eyes, your eyes) They tell me how much you care Oh, yes You will always be My endless love Oh yeah  
  
Two hearts Two hearts that beat as one Our lives have just begun And forever (forever) I'll hold you close in my arms I can't resist your charms No no no no (no no no)  
  
And I (And I) I'd be a fool For you, I'm sure You know I don't mind (no, you know I don't mind) 'Cause baby you (baby, baby, baby, baby) You mean the world to me, yeah I know I've found in you My endless love  
  
[instrumetal break] Yeah (yeah) Yeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaah  
  
Whooooa And I I'd play the fool For you, (for you baby) I'm sure You know I don't mind (you know I don't mind) Oh, yes You'd be the only one 'Cause no-one can't deny This love I have inside And I'll give it all to you My love (my love, my love) My my my My endless love  
  
Mmh My love  
  
As they finished the song they began to kiss each other without noticing that the man was there. After a minuete or two they stopped. And the man commented on the song and said "WOW that was really good." And they got the tapes and headed out the store to go to the movies.  
  
Then they went to Lizzie house and Lizzie called Miranda. "hello" said Miranda. "hey Miranda it's Lizzie". Replied Lizzie. "hey Lizzie what's up?" inquired Miranda. "um I have something big to tell you." Replied Lizzie "what is it?" asked Miranda who was totally interested now. "me and Gordo are going out. An we kissed" aid Lizzie "Oh my god Lizzie this is so freakin Big!" said Miranda who was really surprised. "I know." Said Lizzie. " nything else ?" asked Miranda. "yes we had a date today." Informed Lizzie. "details" demanded Miranda. " Ok, ok." Replied Lizzie.  
  
Well we walked into town hand in hand and then he took me too the mall where we went to that store where you can sing songs then make a video of you while your singing. And he sung that song by Elvis Presley "can't help falling in love". Remember we heard it on the raidio on Thursday. "gordo has an amazing Voice Miranda. And then the owner of the store asked us to sing this song and he would let us do it for free so we sung the song while he recorded and it's that song by Mariah carey and Luther vandros "Endless love". And he said it was awesome and then we went to the movies nd here I am talking to you while Gordo's in the bathroom.  
  
"wow seems like a lot happened." Said Miranda. "Yall are so perfect for each other." added Miranda. "I think s too." Said Lizzie. Well I gotta go gordo's coming in." said Lizzie "bye." Said Miranda. "bye" said Lizzie.  
  
"Hey good lookin' " said Lizzie. "hey good lookin' " said Gordo. "Lizzie what are we goona do about your parents? They will be mad if they find out and we don't tell them." Said Gordo. "I know." Replied Lizzie. "Well there's no time like the present." Added Lizzie "Well let's go then." Added Gordo.  
  
They walked downstairs and they asked Mr. And Mrs. Mcguire if they could talk. They both said "sure".  
  
"r. And Mrs. McGuire Lizzie and me are going out and we wanted to tell you that. We knew we were meant for each other and we finally realized that we were fools for not getting together sooner. And now that we have realized it we have become in separable I guesse you could say. We wont hurt each other, we love each other too much to ever do that." Said Gordo  
  
"mom what Gordo said we have fallen for each other it just seems right to bee together and to be apart now that we are together would be wrong." Added Lizzie  
  
"Lizzie I am fully supportive." Said Mr. McGuire. "I don't know about this." Said Mrs. McGuire. "But I think yall have finally made the right choice." Added Mrs. McGuire. "I'm going to go tell my cousin re re and his friend stucco." Said Mr. McGuire.  
  
Two weeks later while Lizzie and gordo were at Lizzie's house they got a phone call "I'll get it." Said Gordo. a few minuets later Gordo walked back in the room and he had a bewildered look on his face. "What is it Gordo?" asked Lizzie. "well that man from the store that me and you went to on our first date called and said he has some big news and that he will be over here tmorrow." Said Gordo.  
  
What in the world could he want?" asked Lizzie. "I don't know." Said Gordo. "all I know is that he has some big news and that he is coming to visit us here tomorrow at 2pm." Said Gordo.  
  
A/N: Hey I loved writing this chapter I will update when I can. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEAAAAAAAAAAASEEEE read and review if you have any ideas TELL ME, till next time this is Joey signing out. 


	4. The unbelieveable visit

Chapter 4 "The Visit"  
  
That night Lizzie and Gordo strolled on over to Gordo's house and hung out there.  
  
"So what do you want to do tonight Gordo?" asked Lizzie sitting down next to Gordo on his couch.  
  
"It's up to you Liz. We have a pool table in the basement, We have a bunch of movies in the big screen TV right here, or listen to music and talk.  
  
"I think I just want to watch movies right now but later we can talk and play pool if we feel like it." Said Lizzie  
  
"Sounds cool. So what movie do you want to watch?" Inquired Gordo.  
  
"I think Bruce Almighty might be on paper view." Added Lizzie.  
  
"Sounds good." Said Gordo.  
  
"Do you want any popcorn or anything to drink?" Added Gordo.  
  
"Well I'm not really in the mood for popcorn. Do you have any chips?" asked Lizzie  
  
"Yes, we have some chips I'll go get them. But what about drinks?" asked Gordo  
  
"Do you have any ice tea?" asked Lizzie  
  
"Yes. We do I'll get us some Liz." Said Gordo  
  
"Thank You." Replied Lizzie.  
  
"My pleasure." Said Gordo.  
  
A few minutes later Gordo came back with a bowl of chips in one hand and the drinks in the other. He set them down on the table and then he handed Lizzie her drink and picked up the popcorn.  
  
"I ordered the movie while you were getting the chips and drinks. It's a bout to start." Said Lizzie.  
  
"O ok thanks Liz." Replied Gordo "I Really do love you Lizzie." He also added.  
  
"I love you to baby." Said Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie leaned upward and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. She ran her fingers through Gordo's curly hair, and said "Gordo I just can't get over your hair it's so curly and soft. I love it."  
  
They watched the movie where they laughed non stop and REALLY hard. When the movie was over. Gordo and Lizzie talked about everything.  
  
"So what do you think that guy could want Gordo?" inquired Lizzie  
  
"I truly don't know but it's making me think too." Replied Gordo.  
  
"He said it was big so that makes me wonder even more." Added Gordo.  
  
"Well he said that he would be at your house at 2 pm tomorrow. So I guess we will find out then." Added Gordo yet again.  
  
"Yes, I guess we will have to wait until tomorrow." Replied Lizzie. "It's making me anxious." Added Lizzie.  
  
"Me too Liz, Me too." Said Gordo while gently holding Lizzie's hand.  
  
"Gordo it's 11 o'clock I have to be back by 11:30." Said Lizzie looking at her watch.  
  
"I'll walk you home, lets go get our coats." Replied Gordo  
  
"Ok." Said Lizzie.  
  
They walked to Lizzie's house and Gordo gave Lizzie a good night kiss.  
  
"Bye Liz." Said Gordo.  
  
"Bye Gordo." replied Lizzie.  
  
"Gordo can you come around 9 tomorrow?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Sure thing Liz," Replied Gordo before Giving Lizzie another Good night kiss.  
  
The next day Gordo got dressed and he headed over to Lizzie's house. He arrived there and he rang the doorbell and Lizzie opened it.  
  
"Hey Gordo!" said Lizzie  
  
"Hey Liz." Replied Gordo.  
  
They went into the kitchen were Lizzie's mom was making breakfast.  
  
"Hey Gordo would you like some breakfast?" asked Mrs. McGuire.  
  
"Sure. Thank you." Said Gordo  
  
"No problem Gordo. Your one of the family." Replied Mrs. McGuire.  
  
After breakfast Lizzie called Miranda over and told her what was happening. Miranda said she was excited too. 1:45 rolled around and everyone sat down in the living room. You could feel the tension rising by the second.  
  
2:00 rolled around and the doorbell rang. Lizzie and Gordo went to the door to open it.  
  
"Hi." Said Lizzie and Gordo together.  
  
"Hi my name is Stuart Clark I am from the music store in the mall." Said Mr. Clark.  
  
"Please do come in Mr. Clark and have a seat." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Thank you." Said Mr. Clark.  
  
"Well the reason I'm here is because of the video's that Miss. McGuire and Mr. Gordon had made at my store. Well I thought that they were really good talent like theirs is very rare and special. So I showed it to my friend in the recording business and He thought the same. And he would like to offer you and Mr. Gordon a record deal." Explained Mr. Clark.  
  
"you got to be shitting me." Said Gordo.  
  
"O MY GOD, O MY GOD O MY GOD" said Lizzie.  
  
"No I'm not joking Mr. Gordon and Miss. McGuire. With your talent you could have fame fortune and much more." Said Mr. Clark.  
  
"Mr. Clark. I am astonished at this news but I don't know what to believe this is all very confusing." Said Jo McGuire.  
  
"Yes, very confusing." Added Mr. McGuire  
  
"Mr.. And Mrs. McGuire I would not lie about something as important as this. Your daughter has a truly amazing voice. And so does Mr. Gordon here. We would be honored if they were to sign with us." Said Mr. Clark.  
  
"I think even though this is a major decision about Lizzie and Gordo we think that it is ultimately up to them." Said Jo McGuire speaking for both her and Mr. McGuire.  
  
"We think that it is a great idea only one problem what about our life here and our friend Miranda?" Asked Gordo.  
  
"Do you sing or play any instrument Miranda?" Inquired Mr. Clark turning to Miranda.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Clark I do I can sing and I play the keyboard."" Replied Miranda very curiously.  
  
"We will sign you too along with Lizzie and Gordo if you have Parental consent" said Mr. Clark.  
  
"O my god you have to be kidding me?" said Miranda.  
  
"Oh no Miranda I am not I heard both Miss McGuire and Mr. Gordon say how talented you are." Replied Mr. Clark.  
  
"I'll call my mom right now." Said Miranda. Miranda got her cell phone out and told her parents to come over immediately.  
  
The Sanchez's arrived in minuets Miranda told them what had happened and they talked with Mr. Clark about it. They talked about the contract, the pay and every thing the came to an agreement and they had decided to let Miranda do it as a hard decision as it was.  
  
Everyone read the contract and agreed to it they signed it and Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda were soon to be stars.  
  
"How do you feel?" Mr. Clark asked.  
  
"Like shitting in my pants." Said Gordo.  
  
"How about you Miss McGuire?" Mr. Clark asked again.  
  
"Excited." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Same here." Said Miranda.  
  
A/N: I had fun writing this chapter, more to come for Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda on the road to fame and fortune. Until next time this is Joey signing out. Oh and read and review and if you have any ideas tell me. 


	5. The aftermath

Chapter Five  
  
They all just sat there in shock. They didn't know what to do. Gordo pinched himself to make sure it wasn't dreaming.  
  
"When do we start to d anything?" Asked Gordo  
  
"Well you will be making an apperance on mtv in one week. So make sure this week you get all of your things packed because we will be leaving in 5 days." Informed Mr. Clarke  
  
"Ohmigosh!" Screamed Lizzie and Miranda in unison.  
  
"Wait till kate hears about this she will be a dark shade of envy." Said Lizzie rubbing her hands together.  
  
The next day when they walked into school kate stormed up.  
  
"How did you get that deal with that company?" Inquired Kate to all thre of them.  
  
"By one thing you haven't got kate." Said Lizzie  
  
"And what is that?" Asked Kate  
  
"Pure talent." Said Gordo.  
  
Kate stormed off in a fluster she was furious that they were going to be rich and famous and she wasn't.  
  
"Ha that told her." Said Lizzie smilling.  
  
5 days later Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda were on a plane to New York City.  
  
"I can't wait to lift off." Said Gordo who was thoroughly excited.  
  
"Me too I wonder how our performance and appearancxe is goingto go. Will they like it will we be laughed off stage it's exciting and scary at the same time." Said Miranda  
  
"Well we will do good I know it." Said Lizzie leaning on Gordo's shoulder.  
  
"I'll be right back Ihave to go to the bath room." Said Miranda.  
  
"Lizzie I want to give you something in honor of this trip." Said Gordo  
  
"What is it?" Inquired Lizzie Gordo reached into the over head compartment and pulled out a small bag. He took out of the bag a long black box.  
  
"This Necklace." Replied Gordo opening the box to show a silver necklace that Lizzie on it.  
  
"Ohmigosh! Gordo that is so sweet you shouldn't have." Said Lizzie who had tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"I know but I did any way and here is the good part." Replied Gordo leaning over and kissing Lizzie.  
  
"I Love you Lizzie." Said Gordo  
  
"I Love you more." Said Lizzie  
  
"No possible way." Said Gordo  
  
Soon Miranda came back and Lizzie showed Miranda what Gordo had given her.  
  
"Lizzie that is Gorgeous!" Said Miranda admiring Lizzie's new necklace.  
  
"Gordo you didn't get me anything1" Joked Miranda  
  
"I did too." Said Gordo  
  
"I got you this." Said Gordo Holding up a 50-dollar gift certificate to Miranda's favorite clothing store.  
  
" Oh thank you Gordo!" Said Miranda in surprise.  
  
Later that evening they landed in New York and they went to the hotel.  
  
"Where am I going to sleep? We only have one room between the three of us." Informed Gordo  
  
" well you can't sleep on the floor that's just nasty and you can't sleep with me so I guesse you will have to sleep with Lizzie." Replied Miranda.  
  
"Is that okay with you?" asked Gordo  
  
"Sure." Replied Lizzie  
  
Later that night they all got into bed and watched some TV. Lizzie cuddled Next to Gordo. She put her head on his chest and Gordo put his arms around Lizzies waist and they cuddled. They fell asleep like that and slept all night. Gordo awoke the next morning and just sat there holding Lizzie and thought to himself how lucky he was.  
  
Good morning sunshine!" Said Gordo softly to the just awaking Lizzie.  
  
"Hey Gordo." Said Lizzie and then she gave him a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"Well we better get ready they will be here in a little while to pick us up." Said the just waking Miranda.  
  
" Well I will let you two get ready first." Replied Gordo sleepily.  
  
A/N: hey thanks for reading this chapter if you have any ideas tell me in you review. Until next time this is Joey signing out. PEACE EASY 


	6. who is that?

(Disclaimer: Me no owny, you no sewy if you sewy me counter sewy.)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
(Lizzie and Miranda in bathroom doing their make up)  
  
"Miranda you seem distracted what's wrong?" Inquired Lizzie  
  
"Well there is this boy I like and I know he likes me but I don't know if I should ask him out." Stated Miranda  
  
"Oooooooo who is it?" Inquired Lizzie  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you. You would laugh." Said Miranda  
  
"Miranda I wouldn't laugh it's not like it's Matt or anything." Joked Lizzie  
  
Miranda blushed.  
  
"O mi gosh Miranda you like Matt!" Exclaimed Lizzie  
  
"See Lizzie I told you that you would laugh." Said Miranda who was now blushing.  
  
"I'm sorry Miranda it's just that I remember the time tat Matt liked you and he thought that you were his girlfriend." Said Lizzie  
  
"Lizzie should I ask him out though?" Asked Miranda anxiously.  
  
"Hey it's alright with me on one condition." Stated Lizzie Clearly  
  
"What is that?" Inquired Miranda  
  
"You have to kiss him before you actually ask him out." Said Lizzie  
  
"Fine With me. No Problem at all." Said Miranda Smiling.  
  
(Miranda and Lizzie walk out of bathroom Gordo goes in bathroom)  
  
(At the Mtv studio.)  
  
"Hi you three I have heard a lot about you." Said Carson daily  
  
"Hi Carson." Said Gordo shaking Carson's hand firmly  
  
"A nice firm handshake that's how you can tell a man from a boy." Said Carson  
  
"Hi Carson I'm Miranda." Greeted Miranda  
  
"Hi Miranda nice to meet you." Replied Carson  
  
" Hi Carson I'm Lizzie." Stated Lizzie  
  
"Nice to meet you Lizzie." Said Carson.  
  
"So here's the deal we will get you three up on stage we will talk and you three will sing a song. Then you will sign a few autographs go back stage and ya'll will be free to leave." Said Carson  
  
"What song will we be singing though?" Asked Gordo in a business like manner.  
  
"Well that is your choice." Replied Carson.  
  
"What song will it be then?" Asked Gordo Looking at Lizzie and Miranda.  
  
"Oooo How about wake me up inside. By evanescence?" Asked Lizzie  
  
"Well I agree with you Lizzie but what about Miranda?" Replied Gordo  
  
"I will be back ground singing sort of like the choir part." Said Miranda.  
  
"Okay then well tell them that we will be singing that song." Said Gordo  
  
"Were on in 5 minuet's." Said Carson  
  
"Okay." They all Replied Nervously.  
  
"O My God Gordo I am so nervous." Stated Lizzie  
  
"Maybe this will help." Said Gordo giving Lizzie a small kiss on the lips.  
  
"Sure did." Said Lizzie  
  
"Man I'm nervous too." Stated Miranda  
  
"Maybe this will help." Said a voice that came from behind Miranda  
  
"Matt! O my god you're here." Gasped Miranda  
  
" Yea I figured you could use this." Said Matt holding up a purple rabbit's foot.  
  
"Why did you come all the way over here and how?" asked Miranda  
  
"Well I slipped that Clarke guy a 50 and I told him to get me over here or else." Said Matt  
  
"Ahem." Said Lizzie trying to get Miranda's attention. Miranda turned around and Lizzie winked and Miranda knew what she meant.  
  
"Matt can I show you something?" Asked Miranda turning back to Matt.  
  
"Sure what is it?" Replied Matt  
  
Miranda leaned close to Matt and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"That." Said Miranda with a grin.  
  
"Whoa." Was all Matt could say?  
  
"Matt I know how you liked me before I realized that I like you and I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend?" Inquired Miranda  
  
"Yes but only if you put this in your pocket for good luck." Replied Matt holding up the purple rabbit's foot.  
  
"Sure." Said Miranda getting the purple rabbits foot from Matt and putting it in her pocket.  
  
""O yes and one thing Miranda." Added Matt  
  
" What?" Asked Miranda  
  
Matt kisses Miranda on the lips.  
  
"I have wanted to do that for a long time." Stated Matt  
  
"Matt come with me, Lizzie and Gordo after the show were probly going to go out to eat or something." Said Miranda  
  
"Okay." Replied Matt  
  
(Carson steps up)  
  
"Were on in one minuet." He stated.  
  
"Okay." Replied Lizzie.  
  
"Matt we have to go up on stage but I want you to stay right here and watch it's the perfect view." Informed Miranda  
  
"Okay Good luck." Replied Matt  
  
"Thank you." Said Miranda giving Matt a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Matt stood there with his hand on his cheek.  
  
Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda went up on stage when called and had an interview with Carson Daily.  
  
"Everyone this are three very talented up and coming stars Lizzie, Miranda, And Gordo!" Introduced Carson  
  
(Everyone applauds)  
  
So Lizzie how long have you three know each other?" Inquired Carson  
  
"Literally since the day after we were born." Replied Lizzie  
  
"Miranda so how often do the three of yall get in a fight?" Asked Carson  
  
"Hardly ever and if we do we are not mad at each other for long." Replied Miranda  
  
"Gordo it must be hard to have two girls as a friend right?" Asked Carson  
  
"Well no actually it's okay it is not as bad as you think." Stated Gordo  
  
"Well why don't you perform the song now?" Asked Carson  
  
"Sure." Said Lizzie  
  
"Since they don't have their own songs yet they are going to sind Bring me too life by evanescence." Stated Carson. The music soon played.  
  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
"WOW!" Stated Carson at the end of all the applause.  
  
"Thank you." Replied Lizzie and Miranda  
  
They walked off stage and Miranda went to talk to Matt.  
  
"So Matt lets go." Said Miranda taking his hand.  
  
"Okay Miranda." Replied Matt kissing Miranda's hand.  
  
They went to a snug little Pizza place and got the Italian violinist to play a song.  
  
"Miranda when we get back to hillridge do you want to go to the movies and dinner. My treat." Asked Matt  
  
"Since you're my boyfriend I guess so." Said Miranda with a smile.  
  
(Lizzie and Gordo convo)  
  
"Lizzie I'm glad we are going out and look now we are stars we can be rich and famous life couldn't get better except one thing." Said Gordo  
  
"What is that?" Inquired Lizzie  
  
"This." Said Gordo. "That makes life better than anything." Added Gordo  
  
"Yes. You are always are right." Stated Lizzie  
  
"Well we are going home tomorrow it was pretty cool." Said Lizzie  
  
"Yea but Liz, we also have this huge business deal ahead of us we have a whole life." Said Gordo  
  
A/N: hey thanks for eading I really got stuck a few times so if it doesn't make cense you know why. Read and review and don't be to harsh. Intil next time this is oey signing out PEACE EASY. 


	7. lots of talking

Chapter 7  
  
(Back at the hotel)  
  
"Lizzie it's all pretty hard to believe huh? I mean here we are in New York watching the sun set from a hotel balcony." Asked Gordo  
  
"Yes, but still it makes everything seem good too not surprising but good in a wow I am lucky way." Replied Lizzie  
  
"I get what you mean." Said Gordo  
  
"What do you say to me and you some quality time when we get back in Hill ridge?" Inquired Gordo  
  
"Sounds like a plan my man." Laughed Lizzie at her little rhyme.  
  
(Matt and Miranda Convo)  
  
"Miranda you want to go down to the hot tubs? I heard that they have an inside one." Inquired Matt  
  
"Sure let me go get my bathing suit on." Replied Miranda  
  
"Okay." Said Matt  
  
While Miranda was in the bathroom changing into her bathing suit Matt got his swimming trunks from his suitcase that was now in Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo's room. Miranda came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Wow Miranda you look great!" Said Matt aloud admiring Miranda's black bikini  
  
"Thank you." Replied Miranda  
  
Matt went into the bathroom and got changed then they went down to the hot tubs and got in then they talked.  
  
(Lizzie and Gordo convo)  
  
"Gordo this has far been the best school, year of my life so far especially because of you." Said Lizzie smiling at Gordo.  
  
"Yes, I have to admit this has been the best school year of my life since a fall when I was little." Replied Gordo  
  
"What happened when you were little?" Asked Lizzie  
  
"I met you." Replied Gordo  
  
Gordo slowly turned Lizzie around so he could kiss Lizzie. He leaned in slowly and eventually his lips met hers in a soft kiss that went into a full on French kiss. Just then something wet hit Gordo's neck.  
  
"Uh-oh come Lizzie it's raining we better go inside." Said Gordo  
  
"No." Said Lizzie pulling Gordo back towards her and she started kissing him.  
  
The rain kept getting a little harder until I stopped at a light but not heavy rainfall. Lizzie and Gordo finally went in they were both soaked from head to toe and they had to get dried off.  
  
(Matt and Miranda convo)  
  
"Miranda come sit by me." Saod Matt getting into the hot tub.  
  
"I'm coming." Said Miranda putting her towel down.  
  
Miranda got in the hot tub and sat down by Matt and Matt Felt his hand towards Miranda's and he found it but not before supposedly accidentally touching her butt 2 times.  
  
"Miranda I wanted to congratulate you on the performance." Said Matt  
  
" Thank you Matt." Said Miranda smiling.  
  
Matt wanted to kiss Miranda but he was still new to this dating he had never really dated anyone and didn't know what to say or what to do. He didn't want to do anything wrong. So he went with his gut instinct and kissed Miranda on the lips and he massaged her lips with his tongue and she opened her mouth and they shared a kiss.  
  
(Lizzie and Gordo convo)  
  
"Lizzie I love you. I really mean it." Said Gordo  
  
"I love you too." Said Lizzie  
  
" Gordo I was thinking when we get back to Hillridge we will probably be popular and all but I don't ever want to turn into someone like Kate ok?" Asked Lizzie  
  
"Don't worry Lizzie I won't let you." Said Gordo with a smile.  
  
"Thank you." Said Lizzie in reply.  
  
Lizzie leaned in to kiss Gordo and he did not object heck why would he, he loved Lizzie. They shared a kiss for a moment or two until they had to finish drying off.  
  
"Hey Liz you wanna watch some TV?" asked Gordo sitting down on the couch in front of the Huge TV.  
  
"Sure." Replied Lizzie sitting by Gordo.  
  
"Aren't these hotel suites just amazing?" Asked Gordo  
  
"Yea they are pretty cool." Said Lizzie  
  
"Liz I know you have had plenty of boy friends in the past that ave hurt you but know this, I will never hurt you intentionally." Said Gordo  
  
"I know Gordo that is why I love you because I know you will always br there for me not that you haven't you have always been there for me and I just want to say thank you." Replied Lizzie  
  
"No problem McGuire." Said Gordo with his patented Gordo Goofy Grin.  
  
"Gordo I love your grin and your hair." Said Lizzie  
  
"Really?" Asked Gordo  
  
"Yea." Answered Lizzie  
  
"Well to tell you the truth I love your hair and your eyes and you personality." Said Gordo  
  
"Really?" Asked Lizzie in reply.  
  
"Yes." Said Gordo  
  
" Do you want to watch some TV?" Asked Lizzie  
  
"Sure." Replied Gordo scooting closer to Lizzie and holding her hand and occasionally kissing her on the lips and cheek.  
  
A/N: Hey thanks for reading my stories I am sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been super busy at school and have only had a few moments here and there to work on it. Until next time this is Joey signing out. 


End file.
